nick_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
WWE WrestleMania XIX (Reboot)
This will be a reboot of the GameCube Video game, WWE WrestleMania XIX. Criticism of the Original To tell you the truth, I didn't really like it that much. It felt like the very purpose of the game was to make the player lose their sanity. The entire purpose of video games are to have fun, but how can one do so while playing WWE WrestleMania XIX? The graphics are a severe downgrade of its predecessor, WWF WrestleMania X8, the Revenge Mode always winds up with the player being beaten hundreds of times before they can finally pull a Houdini & beat the levels somehow. Even then, it's no longer fun, it's for self-fulfillment. The creators probably didn't even care that the game was a hunk of trash, they probably just wanted a quick cash-grab before the release of WWE SmackDown! Here Comes the Pain, & WWE RAW 2. Although, I will praise it for improving the character customization segment, custom character entrance motions, & even more moves in custom moveset mode were added, although there were some I believe should have made their debut sooner, like the moveset of DDP, Hardcore Holly, & even the taunting motions of D'Lo Brown & Terri Runnels. Roster # Akio # Al Snow # A-Train # Batista # Big Show # Bill DeMott # Billy Gunn # Billy Kidman # Booker T # Brian Kendrick # Brock Lesnar # Bryan Danielson # Bubba Ray Dudley # Bull Buchanan # Charlie Haas # Chavo Guerrero # Chris Benoit # Chris Jericho # Chris Nowinski # Christian # Chuck Palumbo # Crash Holly # Danny Basham # Dawn Marie Psaltis # D'Lo Brown # Doug Basham # D-Von Dudley # Eddie Guerrero # Edge # Farooq # Funaki # Gail Kim # Garrison Cade # Goldberg # Goldust # Grandmaster Sexay # Hardcore Holly # Heidenreich # Hulk Hogan # The Hurricane # Ivory # Jackie Gayda # Jacqueline # Jamal # Jamie Noble # Jazz # Jeff Hardy # John Cena # Johnny Stamboli # Justin Credible # Kane # Kanyon # Kenny Dykstra # Kevin Nash # Kurt Angle # Lance Storm # Lita # Mark Henry # Mark Jindrak # Matt Hardy # Matt Morgan # Maven # Mick Foley # Molly Holly # Nathan Jones # Nidia Guenard # Nunzio # Orlando Jordan # Paul London # Randy Orton # Raven # Renee Dupree # Rey Mysterio # Rhyno # Ric Flair # Rico # Rikishi # Rob Van Dam # The Rock # Rodney Mack # Roddy Piper # Sable # Scott Steiner # Scotty 2 Hotty # Shane McMahon # Shannon Moore # Shawn Michaels # Shelton Benjamin # Spike Dudley # Stacy Kiebler # Stephanie McMahon # Steven Richards # Stone Cold # Tajiri # Terri # Test # Tommy Dreamer # Torrie Wilson # Triple H # Trish Stratus # Ultimo Dragon # Undertaker # Val Venis # Victoria # Vince McMahon # William Regal Arenas * Armageddon * Backlash * Bad Blood * Heat * RAW * Royal Rumble * SmackDown! * SummerSlam * Survivor Series * Velocity * WrestleMania XIX